


Esto es sobre una sirena

by orphan_account



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Freeform, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, comedia
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-11-28 16:20:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20969462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: En realidad es un sireno. Seungkwan el sireno man. No sé poner títulos y nadie me ayuda.Au en el que Seungkwan pone en alquiler la mitad¿? de su departamento sin decirle a nadie más que sus besties que es un sireno y ahora se fregó porque necesito una historia divertida. Te fregaste Seungkwan *risa malvada*





	1. Aquí no hay sireno ni departamento

* * *

Cuando Vernon empezó la universidad tuvo que salir de casa. Vivir con su familia le encantaba, regresar a casa y ver a sus seres queridos riendo lo hacía muy feliz. Sin embargo, su hogar no era el mejor lugar para estudiar y deseaba saborear su independencia pronto. 

La solución tenía por nombre Choi Seungcheol, un primo que estaba buscando un sitio dónde vivir y un amigo que lo acompañe. Tras hablar con él comenzaron su búsqueda.

Fue larga.

"Podemos vivir debajo de ese puente con aquél hombre"

"Me gustan las áreas verdes y su caja se ve bastante cómoda. Lo pensaré. ¿Cuánto dijiste que costaba el alquiler?"

Vernon rió cansado.

"Wow, ya no quiero escuchar esa palabra"

"Ni yo" respondió su primo. "Podríamos alquilar ese duplex con la cocina de rosas y el tapiz de elefantes. Es el más...normal"

"Ya vamos 5 semanas buscando. Si hoy no encontramos nada vamos por esa."

  
  


"¡¿Vendida?!" Vernon vió los labios de su primo hacer :( mientras estaba en el teléfono.

"...Hmh. Ah.

No..." volteó a verlo unos segundos y bajó la mirada antes de contestar. "es una cifra difícil por ahora.

Hmhm.

...bueno, gracias por todo..."

Seungcheol casi corta la llamada hasta que la mujer levantó la voz y dijo: "puede que tenga algo para ustedes. ¿Que les parece compartir un departamento con alguien más?"


	2. Seungkwan sexy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sí weno, hola que tal. Soy la autora rellenando esto para que parezca más largo pero este capítulo es más corto que el primero porque escribí varios párrafos de un solo porrón (porrón es una palabra?) y no sabía cómo cortarlo. Aquí vienen sus 5 segundos de lectura.

Seungkwan Boo. 20 años. Amigable, divertido, amado por abuelas y vendedores del mercadillo a unas cuadras del departamento. Un registro sin manchas delictivas.

"¡Es perfecto!" gritó Seungcheol.

"¿No crees que es un poco raro?" Vernon tomó un sorbo de su Dr. Pepper.

"¿Por qué lo dices?"

"No sé. El chico está viviendo solo y nadie más ha alquilado con él. Un día decide que quiere compartir su departamento. Es un poco raro ¿no crees?"

"No lo sé Vernon...nos viene bien dividir la renta. Y si se ve igual de bien como en las fotos yo me mudo."

"...¿estás hablando del depa o de él?"

Dos segundos.

"Del depa"

"Ah ya"

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> los primos son unos bobos y los amo


	3. 2 bobos + 1 bobo dan 3 bobos

La blanca puerta del 302 se abrió y los primos vieron por primera vez al que sería su compañero de casa.

"Wow" susurró Seungcheol.

"¿Estás bien? Te ves..."

"Hola. Haha, sí uhm ¿Vernon? Tú eres Vernon, ¿no? Y tú debes ser Seungcheol."

Seungkwan abrió más la puerta y los invitó a pasar. El departamento se veía bien. Seungkwan mostraría orgulloso los cambios que hizo él mismo en el lugar si no estuviera empapado y goteando por toda la sala. "Esperen un minuto aquí, voy a cambiarme antes de que_achiz!_"

Así, el dueño original del departamento desapareció tras otra puerta solo para reaparecer corriendo hacia otra más y volver a la primera con toallas en mano.

"Parece normal" dijo Vernon.

"Oír eso viniendo de tí..."

"¿Qué?"

"Tú no eres normal" dijo Seungcheol riendo.

"Es de familia."

"Ay~"

Vernon lo miró.

"Ok, tienes razón."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Se nota que estoy poniendo los títulos como sea? Porque los estoy poniendo como sea.
> 
> Anyways Seungkwan Sexy.


	4. Uri Jihoonie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Este sí es un poco más larguito lo prometo ÷)!

"Una pregunta."

"¿Sí?"

"¿Dónde firmo?"

Seungcheol ya se imaginaba viviendo en el departamento. Se veía en su cama, con su laptop en su regazo y un bowl de palomitas de maíz entre sus brazos, mirando memes y una película al mismo tiempo.

"¿Te gustó? Por supuesto que te gustó, ¡esto es un pequeño paraíso!"

Seungkwan sonreía con orgullo tras el recorrido mostrando el departamento. Y no lo hacía en vano, el lugar era casi perfecto para vivir y los arreglos que el joven de Jeju hizo se veían muy bien. "Si desean pueden..."

El timbre sonó.

"Huh, no estaba esperando a nadie más. ¿Me disculpan?"

"Claro, anda."

En lo que Seungkwan iba a abrir la puerta, los primos susurraban.

"Yo me mudo" decía Seungcheol.

"Eh, sigo sin estar seguro..."

"¡Vamos, tu fuiste el que quería mudarse conmigo! No seas así, no me dejes solo"

_Sulkycheol _había hecho su aparición y aplicaba la mirada de cachorro triste con su primo. "¿Qué tiene de malo? Ya viste que es normal y el departamento es bonito. No tiene nada raro y-"

"¿Y? ¿Cheol?"

Vernon siguió la dirección el la que miraba su primo. Seungkwan había entrado acompañado de un joven más pequeño que él.

"Déjenme presentarlos. Seungcheol, Vernon, Woozi"

"¿Woozi?" preguntó Vernon, confundido.

"Lee Jihoon. Unos bobos me pusieron woozi. Ya me acostumbré."

"Yo soy uno de esos bobos." Admitió Seungkwan divertido. "Pero le queda bien, ¿no creen? Un apodo lindo para nuestro lindo jihoonie hyung"

Jihoon gruñó, aunque tenía una pequeña sonrisa colandose en sus labios. Su expresión se volvió extraña cuando vió al mayor en la sala. "Uhh ¿Tu amigo está bien?"

"¿Cheol? Sí él-" Vernon volteó a mirarlo. "Cheol."

"Uh?"

"Te hablan"

"A-ah. Hola Woozi. ¿Te puedo decir así?" El rostro de Seungcheol se iluminó cuando el del apodo asintió. "Hola." dijo de nuevo, sonriendo contento con un sentimiento agradable en su pecho.

"Hola. Hmm" respondió Jihoon, riendo un poco.

Volteó hacia Seungkwan para preguntar. "¿Entonces ellos van a vivir en el edificio?"

"Eso...¿se mudan?" preguntó Seungkwan mirando a los primos.

Seungcheol asintió un millón de veces.

Seungkwan sonrió y miró a Vernon.

Vernon...

"Sí, creo que quiero vivir aquí."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Un bobo más para la colección de bobos


	5. :emoji de arroz: :emoji de naranja:

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ¿Que por qué Seungkwan andaba empapado?

_Unos días antes_

🍚: seguro que quieres hacer esto?

Booboo🍊notfool: sí

Booboo🍊notfool: el alquiler se está poniendo caro

Booboo🍊notfool: y no creo que sospechen nada

Booboo🍊notfool: nadie cree q las sirenas existen

🍚: no

🍚: pero es riesgoso

Booboo🍊notfool: awww hyung se preocupa por mi~~~~

Booboo🍊notfool: yo también te amo 💞

🍚: ...

Booboo🍊notfool: ...

Booboo🍊notfool: *huye*

🍚: :sticker de un muñequito cansado negando con la cabeza:

🍚: ❤

🍚: arregla tu caño

🍚: la última vez que fuí estaba medio suelto

🍚: te paso el número del mi fontanero?

🍚: Kwan?

🍚:...

🍚: huíste de verdad?!

🍚:ㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎ


End file.
